Baby Akatsuki
by Happy-Momma-Of-Toby
Summary: Having to be the new mom to 10 newborn babies was not what I had planned for my future, especially not at the tender age of 18. Welp, this is my life now. Taking care of 10 babies with the help of my boyfriend is no easy task, but ah, at least their cute smiles make it wort- oh god, babe, BaBE, HE'S PEEING EVERYWHERE HELP ABANDON SHIP- OW, HEY, NO BITING MOMMYS LEG, BABE WHERE TF-
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting everyone know that this is NOT going to be a story filled with romance between the OC's and the Akatsuki. This is going to be vastly different from any story concerning the Akatsuki that you've probably ever read. It's going to be a very family-oriented story filled with diapers and toddlers and angsty teens. I am going to base my experience as a young (teen) mom (in the sense of being a first-time mom, this character's background is vastly different than mine) and apply it to the story. I want to try to make it as authentic as possible, but I am always open for suggestions. The beginning will be very eh, but I promise I will make it better later on. Alright, here we go!**

For an 18-year-old, I was damn successful, I suppose you can thank my parents for that. They're dead, but still. After they passed away, I inherited everything from them; their wealth, their businesses, and basically, everything they own. As sad as it was to see them go, I was pleased of what came into my possession. It was great knowing that I wouldn't have to struggle to survive, but I was going to make sure I would contribute to the people who are struggling. I guess that exact kindness is what got me in the situation I am about to find myself into.

You see, I donate to many charities, but the one's I focus on are the organizations that assist with young teens who are pregnant and who struggle to keep themselves well fed and sheltered. Sometimes I would even go to visit the soon-to-be-mothers. It was how I met these young mothers, ten of them to be exact, who I resonated with strongly.

Vanessa Greer was a meek 17-year-old, who still attended high school. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. She was terrified of becoming a mother. Her parents were furious with her when they found out and were very adamant that they would not support the child in any way. Her boyfriend bailed as soon as he found out. She was too scared to get an abortion, despite her parents insisting she have one, and she worried about giving her newborn to complete strangers. I recommended she stop reading all those news articles about those awful people who abuse the children they adopt. She was the farthest along in her pregnancy, 39 weeks along.

Violet Austin was a 19-year-old who already had two kids of her own, all from different fathers. She was a single mother who worked two jobs to support the kids she already has and was unsure if she would be able to support another one. I want to make sure she had access to birth control after her current pregnancy. She had hazelnut eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Patricia Reed was 18-years-old and fresh out of high school. Two months from now she is supposed to attend her local college and enroll as a freshman. She got a fulltime ride for an art scholarship and she was desperate not to lose it over a newborn but was too intimated to give it up. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Candice Holloway was 16-years-old who was still in high school. She lived with her elderly grandparents who supported whatever decision she decided to make. She was scared to burden her grandparents with her mistakes and her on-and-off boyfriend wasn't much help either. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

Lora Thomas was a 24-year-old woman who had some issues with the law. She had a habit of selling drugs to just about anyone willing to buy and was currently on probation for her most recent offense. It seemed one of the guards at the prison she was serving in got her pregnant; he's currently being prosecuted against for possible other affairs with the other prisoners. She had orangish-red hair that fell in curls along her back, with light blue eyes.

Nora Chavez was a 22-year-old woman who has a history of drug abuse. Ever since her pregnancy we've helped her to become as clean as possible. She sees a counselor and has monthly drug screenings but is a high risk for a relapse after the pregnancy. She hates how she feels so emotionally dependent on drugs, but she has difficulty coping without them. She has brown hair and light brown eyes.

Marion Cortez was a 20-year-old prostitute. When I first came across her, I did my best to make sure she stayed off the streets. I even had to relocate her to another city since her pimp kept following her everywhere. I set her up as a receptionist at one of the small businesses I now own and rented her a small apartment for her stay at with just the bare necessities. I want her to be able to do things herself once she has income coming in. She was so happy, she cried for hours. She was also unsure about having a baby. She had dyed red hair and brown eyes. Her natural hair color was like Lora's, except it had more of a reddish undertone to it.

Cynthia Keller was a 21-year-old college student who was majoring in Computer Science and wanted absolutely nothing to do with the baby. To her, nothing was more important than getting her degree and rising through the ranks in her career paths. I can understand where she's coming from, but I wish she'd give more thought into what exactly she's going to do about it first before dismissing it. She had light brown hair and blue eyes

Debra Johnston was 23-years-old and worked as a fulltime librarian at a public library. She was not pregnant by choice, unfortunately. She was attacked one night after locking up the library and walking towards her car. The man raped her and left her in the parking lot, clothes ripped apart and her body abused and violated. She knows it's not the baby's fault, but she can't help the feeling of repulsion that consumes her every time she thinks about it. She doesn't feel fit enough to care for it after it's born. She had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

Marcella Harrison was 25-years-old and worked as a stripper. She felt it was the easiest and quickest way to get her though college and pay for any expenses needed. Most days she went home with about $1,000 a night. She wasn't sure how she was going to keep her job now that she was pregnant. She was searching everywhere for a fulltime job in her area. She didn't think she'd be able to support a newborn who needed a lot of attention. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I met these women on separate occasions and had gotten close to them. I told them that if they needed anything, to just let me know. I don't know if they all met up together or something, because they all came at me with the exact same question:

 _Would you adopt my baby?_

I was _floored_ when they asked me that. Because why on earth would they ask an 18-year-old to be the adoptive parent to their babies? I understand that I would be able to provide them all with a good home and make sure they are well fed and taken care of, I can financially support them, but do I want to? Do I _really_ want to take on the responsibility of taking care of 10 infants when I can barely even get myself out of my own bed? It's one thing to wipe your own ass, it's another thing to wipe 10 different little butts. Am I really prepared to be thrusted into parenthood so quickly? As I looked at every one of their individual faces, seeing the look of hope and desperation in their eyes, I knew that I was royally fucked. Because damnit, how can I refuse them.

Resigned to my dreadful fate, I agreed. Let me tell you, the amount of paper work I had to do, and how I needed to prove to the courts that I was more than capable to providing for 10 infants was so much work, those babies better damn well be the cutest little shits _ever!_

Now how the hell was I going to explain this to my boyfriend that I am now going to be the mama to these babies? Ugh, he's going to throw such a bitch fit.

 **Well, hope you guys liked it! Give me suggestions on what the new names of the Akatsuki should be. I'm not very good at name. Oh! In this world, there is no such thing as Naruto or anything related to their world. They don't exist in this world. So, some regular names are preferred. Thank you for your time! Reviews are love even if it's just criticism. Let me know what you guys want to see in the later chapters.**

 **(Made a few small edits to this chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished speaking with the lawyers and the judge, I drove straight home. I know I should probably call Alexiz and tell him what our future is about to become like, but I was honestly just too tired to deal with that right now.

As I opened unlocked the door to the large house I now live in, I quickly made my way up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed a pair of boxers I stole from Alexiz and a gray T-shirt he also happened to leave behind. I went inside the bathroom that connects to my room and turned on the shower. I stripped from the clothes I was wearing and stared at my reflection.

I was pretty ordinary looking. I had short brown hair that barely goes past my ears, and small brown eyes, and glasses too big for my face. My face was round, something that Alexiz loves to point out. He likes to tease me about it, saying that I basically have no chin because my face is a perfect circle. I told him it's better to have no chin than 3 chins, which would shut him up real quick. I was also kind of short, I was 5ft flat. I have a decent figure, some curves and a little pudgy belly. All in all, I was about a 4 in a 1 to 10 scale.

I turned away from the mirror and stepped into the warm water of the shower. I groaned as the warm water eased the tension in my muscles.

"Am I really ready for this?" I mumbled to myself. _Well, it was too late for doubts, I already signed all the paperwork._ I sighed sorrowfully. _What's done is done, I just need to prepare myself for this, and get everything I need fast. Vanessa is due any day now._

I grabbed the shampoo and began to soap up my hair. _She's having a boy, so maybe some green or blues would be nice for the nursery. Wait, should I have them all in one big room together, or in separate rooms? Gah, I don't know. Maybe in just one room together, it might be easier to have them all in one place rather than in separate rooms._

After I finished rinsing out the shampoo from my hair, I grabbed the conditioner and began to apply it to my hair. _I should probably do all the shopping tomorrow morning, it's going to be hard to travel around with 10 infants. I'm going to have to hire a personal doctor to come to the house when they're due for any vaccines or checkups. It'd be a lot easier than having to go back and forth to the doctors when they're due for those visits, especially with so many of them. Should I buy a small bus or something? Maybe when they're toddlers and can sit down on their own in a forward-facing car seat. I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get there, I suppose._

I turned off the shower, grabbed my fluffy purple towel and stepped out of the tub. I dried myself off and threw the towel in the hamper and proceeded to walk stark naked to my bed. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my discarded jeans and dialed Alexiz number. _Might as well get it over with._ It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hellooo." Hearing his voice through the speakers was surprisingly relieving.

"Hey, babe, so I know this is very sudden, but um, I just wanted you to know that you're going be a dad." _There, I said it._ There was a long pause. "Babe?"

"Wait, what?! Are you pregnant? Are you sure? Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad, fuck yes!" He was talking so fast, I could barely understand the nonsense coming out of his mouth.

"Babe, chill! I'm not pregnant, did you forget the birth control I'm on? The Nexplanon is good for three years. A year hasn't even passed since I got it. So, no, I'm not pregnant, hun." _Oh yeah, I remember he always wanted to be a dad. I guess dreams to come true._

"If you're not pregnant, then how am I going to be a dad?" He asked, clearly confused.

"So you know that organization I donate to and visit regularly? The one with the young moms? So, um, ya see, I may have agreed to adopt some babies from some of the mamas. 10 moms, to be exact. Which means 10 babies. No big deal." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"…. Why?" I have a feeling his brain might have short circuit, he was always just a little slow on things. Such a cutie.

"I don't know, they ambushed me and pleaded for me to adopt their unborn babies, and I just couldn't find it in me to deny them! I'm weak willed, I'm sorrryyyyy!" I moaned sorrowfully into the phone.

"You're so stupid. Be glad I pity your loser soul, and grant you my unconditional love." _Oh, wow, I'm actually surprised he knew how to correctly pronounce that word. I'm so proud. I knew all those times I nagged him into spelling and pronouncing certain words would pay off. Such a smart baby._

"Whatever, loser. Will you help me?" I asked, feeling kind of nervous as to what his response would be. We've been together for a long time. We met in high school, I was 16 and a sophomore, and he was 18 and a senior. I asked him for his number and he asked me on a date. We've been together ever since. I know he'll always stand by my side, as I would with him, but it's still nerve-racking to think he might bail on me after everything we've been through.

He sighed deeply into the phone. "You know I will. I guess it'd be easier for me to help if I were to finally move in."

"Very true. I don't know why you haven't already. Actually, why are you even working? We're basically set for life." I don't know why he insists on working. I guess he's never been very good at sitting still and doing nothing for long periods of time. Just like his dad, I suppose.

"Because then I get bored, and I don't like being bored." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I suppose it was.

"Well I can guarantee you parenthood will not be boring. So how about quitting once the babies are born so you can help me fulltime? Once they're slight older, if you still want to, you can start working again. It's going to be hard for me to take care of them on my own."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Fine, fine, if you insist. Tomorrow I'll let them know and then I'll start packing my stuff so I can move in."

"Hell yeaahh. Oh, also, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow. We're going to go shopping for some baby supplies! We have to make sure everything is prepared for the little ones. Especially since Vanessa is about to have the baby any day now!" I squealed excitedly. I'm surprising myself on just how excited I am about these babies.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I should go to sleep now, since tomorrow is going to be a long day apparently. I love you, Jamie." He said tiredly, but lovingly through the phone.

I smiled, "I love you, too Alexiz. Sweet dreams, my love." I whispered softly.

"Sweet dreams, baby." He hanged up.

I grabbed the charger from the floor and plugged in my phone. I pulled out my laptop from under the bed and grabbed a small notebook and pen from the small nightstand. I searched up things I might need for the nursery and started writing it down.

 _Cribs, fitted mattresses and sheets. Diapers and wipes, pacifiers. Changing pad. Bottles, formula, that thing to clean the bottles with, maybe even a bottle warmer. Blankets, baby monitors, diaper creams, diaper pail. Car seats, strollers, diaper bags, and a baby swing. Clothes, socks, tiny mittens and hats. Grooming kit. Hooded towels, baby bathtubs, soap and shampoos, baby laundry detergent, lotions, sunscreens, soft brushes, and a medical kit. Playmats, teething toys, and rattles._

That should be just about everything, at least for their age group right now. I sighed tiredly and changed into the boxers and T-shirt I accidentally left in the bathroom. I threw myself onto the bed and curled up underneath the blankets. Tomorrow is going to be a long, but exciting day.

 **Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's short and boring, but it's going to get a lot longer once the little babies arrive, and hopefully a little more exciting. Reviews are always welcome! Feel free to DM me as well. Let me know if I made any grammar mistakes. In case you're wondering, the way I'm spelling Alexiz is correct. It's actually my partners name and is spelled exactly like that. Anyways, let me know what I should name the little one's! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand beside me. I sat up and reached for my phone.

"Yes?" I yawed into the phone.

"Babe, open the door already, I've been waiting for an hour." Alexiz said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh shit, my bad, I'll be there in a second." I quickly got off the bed and threw on a pair of underwear and some shorts that went a little past my knee and a dark blue tank top. I refuse to wear bras, because they're horrible and a complete abomination. I grabbed my wallet and phone, slipped on some sandals and hurried outside.

"Took you long enough" Alexiz eyed me up and down. "You know for someone who's banking, you look pretty homeless to me."

"Die." Was my short response.

I never cared too much about my appearance unless I was in the mood to or I was going somewhere nice. I own a lot of makeup and all those nice things, but honestly, I really sucked at dressing myself because I never know what looks good with what and I have no clue on how to apply makeup that isn't just lipstick. I am constantly envious on those who can apply winged eyeliner.

We got into his red truck and started heading to the Babies 'R Us.

"Ah, shit."

"What is this time?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing never mind. I just forgot the list of things we need, but I'm pretty sure I'll remember everything, no worries." I said confidently.

"Mm, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Geez, he needs to trust me more.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to our destination. We got out of the car, grabbed a shopping cart that was abandoned in the parking lot and went inside.

"Okay, for sure we're going to need a crib, so let's get that first." We walked towards the cribs and started browsing through what they had.

"Which kind should we get? The standard ones, the one's with a changer attached to it or one of those 4-in-ones where it converts to a bed later on?" I asked Alexiz.

"Maybe just a standard one? We can always have a section of the room where we can change them. The changer makes the crib way bigger and it would just take up more room, especially with 10 cribs."

I stared at him. "Fucking genius."

"I know." He said smugly, chest puffed out. I smiled fondly at him.

"We should get at least two cribs for now, Nora is due only two weeks after Vanessa, and the baby could always come early, so ya never know." I said, eyeballing one of the cribs. "Maybe this one? It's cute and simple, and it's only about $140." I said pointing at the crib that caught my attention.

"Sure, I don't really care to be honest." Sigh. Of course, he doesn't. He always just lets me make all the decisions anyways, too damn lazy to think any more than is required of him.

"Why are you here again?" I asked.

"I don't know, why am I here again?" He asked, looking around.

"Shut up or die." I deadpanned. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Whatever, just get two of the boxes and put them in the cart, I'll go get another cart for any other things we need." I walked off to find another cart.

Once I located a lone cart, I started walking towards the isle where they had the car seats. I made eye contact with Alexiz, I gestured for him to come my way.

After spending a little more than an hour at the store, most of that time spent gushing over the ' _oh so teensy tiney little clothes, omg omg it's so small, do you think he'll be this tiny?',_ we finally left, spending more than $1000 on everything. We drove back home in silence, both of us tired and in dire need of a nap.

When we arrived at our home, we unloaded the truck and dumbed everything in the living room, deciding that we'll assemble everything later. I threw myself on my couch and Alexiz set up his x-box to play some Call of Duty. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep, of course after spending about 45 minutes contemplating the meaning of life and creating a story inside my head. Ya know, the usual thing we do before bed.

I woke up with Alexiz shaking me. "Babe, your phone has been ringing, answer it already."

I sat up groggily and grabbed my phone from the floor. "Hello?"

"He's coming!" I heard Vanessa say frantically through the phone.

"Uh, who's coming exactly?" I asked, a feeling of sudden nervousness settling in my stomach.

"The baby, the baby! My water broke, I'm in labor! I'm in the hospital, please come!" She wailed loudly.

"Oh, god, okay, I'm on my way, don't worry I'll be there as quickly as possible." I hanged up and turned to Alexiz, eyes wide and frantic. "The baby's coming, holy shit, we haven't prepared jack shit."

Alexiz choked on his own spit. "Holy shit, I'm not mentally prepared for this! Should I stay behind to set everything up?!"

"No, no, you have to be there! This is a huge moment for us, this is the day we become parents!" I hurried to where the car seat was and started tearing the box open, the adrenaline helping me rip through the tape with ease. I pulled it out and started looking through the instructions.

"Here, let me put it in the car." Alexiz quickly grabbed the car seat, threw open the door, and headed towards my car, since his truck didn't have a back seat.

I grabbed a pair of clothes from one of the bags, some socks, mittens, a hat and a blanket. I hurried after him, making sure to grab my keys and lock the door behind me. I cursed, ran back inside and grabbed a bottle, a jug of water and some formula, just in case she wasn't comfortable breastfeeding for the first two days of the baby's life.

"Make sure it's backward facing! I got his clothes and stuff so we should be good!" I checked to make sure everything was perfect, and once I deemed it ready, I jumped into the backseat. Alexiz hurried to the driver's seat. I don't like driving too much, makes me nervous.

We stopped for a breather. We looked at each other, anxiety and excitement in our eyes. We grinned at each other.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We smiled at each other.

"Now let's go meet our first baby!" I squealed excitedly. Alexiz threw his head back and laughed.

It took us 20 minutes to reach the hospital and 8 minutes to reach the room Vanessa was in. I made sure Alexiz was recording, no way am I missing such a spectacular moment.

We were ushered inside, wearing some kind of gown, gloves, face mask and some hair nets. Whatever, I just want to see my baby. I hurried to Vanessa's side, grabbing her hand. I noticed the room was empty of anyone other than us and the OB. _Fucking, asshole parents, missing out on such an important and stressful day_

I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned to me with a tired smile, sweat dripping down her eyebrow. "You made it." She whispered softly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, doll." I smiled at her, wiping her sweat away with towel on the bedside.

Oh god, the whole birthing process was honestly horrifying. Vanessa nearly snapped my fingers in half and Alexiz was fluttering around all over the damn room. Once I managed to pry my hands away from hers, I moved to where the OB was to see if she was crowning already.

All I saw was a little tuff of black hair poking out from her womanhood. It took several more pushes and screaming for the little guy to come sliding out. Holy crap, it looked so gross and slimy. I watched as the nurses placed the baby on Vanessa's chest for a second before retrieving him to wash and weigh him.

To be honest, I was a little pissed because I haven't been able to look at him properly or hold him. Ahem, that's my baby, excuse you. Some social worker walked through the doors sometime after the OB and nurses vacated the room.

"Hello, you must be Jamie. I'm just here to make sure all the appropriate paperwork is signed before the baby is put into your custody." She handed me some papers and a pen.

I sat down and started filling out the paperwork. I was almost done until the social worker asked me what I will be naming him. I looked over to a tired Vanessa. She smiled reassuringly at me, letting me know it was okay for me to name him.

"Huh, good question." I looked over at Alexiz. "What should we name him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. We both looked over to where the baby was, laying down on the metal looking cot next to Vanessa. We took a closer look at him. He had a small amount of black hair, bright green eyes and tan-ish looking skin. I don't know if his skin will regain more color later on, he was just literally born so who knows.

"Uhh, I'm not very good at names." I looked over at Alexiz. He held his hands up.

"Don't look at me, I'm not very good either." I stared at him, annoyed.

"Well, how about, hmm, James?"

Alexiz placed his hand on his chin. "Yeah, I like it. What about a middle name?"

"You think of one, I already thought of him name!" I huffed out, slightly peeved.

"How about Rowan?"

"I like it! James Rowan Gonzalez." I smiled at him. He grinned back, happy that I chose his last name to be the baby's surname.

"Great, now all you both have to do is finish signing here, that way you both have custody over him." We filled out the paperwork and she left soon after that, only leaving us with some papers about going to some place to pick up the birth certificate.

I walked over to Vanessa's side, watching from the corner of my eye how Alexiz creeped up on baby James. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm just very tired. Thank you again for doing this for me. I don't know what I would do if you didn't want to adopt him."

"It's no problem, honestly. I'll do my best to make sure he has everything he could possibly need." I reassured her.

She smiled at me, clearly happy with my words. I patted her hand and went over to Alexiz.

"He's so small, awe. Pass me the bags with his clothes in it so I can put him in something comfortable." I pointed to the bags on the floor.

I watched as his green eyes gazed around the room. I remember reading that newborns eyesight are very blurry and unfocused. When they get older, they'll be able to focus more and see things farther away.

Alexiz handed me a light green one onesie and a pair of navy blue pants, green socks, blue mittens and a blue hat. I dressed baby James as carefully as I could, not wanting to accidentally hurt him in anyway. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about putting him in a diaper, as the hospital already supplied a packet of them as a gift.

After I finished dressing him, I carefully picked him up, making sure to cradle his head with my hand. I held him and I swear to god I started tearing up because he was so damn small and beautiful and the best thing in the world and _I swear I'll protect him and I'll love him with every fiber of my damn worthless being._

Tears started flowing down my cheeks and splashing against his cubby little cheeks. Alexiz moved behind me and wrapped his arms around the two of us.

"He's so beautiful, Alexiz, look at him." I tried to hold back my tears but was unsuccessful.

"I know, my love, he is. And he's ours now, our baby." His voice was thick with emotion, and I noticed tears welling in his eyes. "Soon we'll take him home, okay baby, so no need to cry." He pressed a kiss against my cheek and bent down to press one against James forehead.

I looked down at James, his eyes staring at his intensely.

"We love you, James. We always will, no matter what, my precious angel."

 **So a baby was finally born! Guess who it was? And in case you were wondering, yes, I will also be including the POV from the baby Akatsuki's soon enough. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm not a very good writer, but I am trying my best! Reviews are love! Notify mw if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes so that I can fix it immediately! Let me know what I should name the others! Thank you for your time!**

 **(Made a lil edit)**


	4. Chapter 4

Life with baby James was pretty good, honestly. He was a quiet baby and hardly cried, only doing so when he soiled his diaper. He was a curious baby too, always shifting his eyes to look around the room, though I'm sure he couldn't see much as his eyesight isn't currently the best.

Speaking of his eyes, I noticed they tend to get a little irritated, he might suffer from dry eyes, that's something we can speak with his doctor about when we see him next week. It doesn't exactly bother him, but ya never know with babies.

Currently James and Alexiz were napping together, while I was putting away the rest of the clothes, we had bought a week ago. It's still mind-boggling to me that we've had him here with us for a week. Any day now, Nora is going to be having her baby next, another boy, I believe. I honestly can't wait for all the little babies to arrive.

As if God himself heard my thoughts, I received a call from Nora. And well, I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

It's been 3 months since then, and we have all ten of our little babies safe at home. Other than James, they all have unique names, mostly because after naming James, we literally had absolutely no idea what to name them and the only thing we can think of was basing if off the most recent anime's we watched. Hopefully one day they can forgive us for being such wee-boos. On the bright side, at least their middle names are simple, even if it clashes with their first names.

Here's a little description of my cute babies and their names:

Baby number one: James Rowan Gonzalez; birth mother: Vanessa. Black hair, green eyes and tan-ish skin. No health problems other than the dry eyes which could be due to possible allergies.

Baby number two: Brook Davis Gonzalez; birth mother: Nora. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. Brook does have a skin condition called Vitiligo, basically he has white patches on his skin.

Baby number three: Shoto Micha Gonzalez; birth mother: Lora. Ginger hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. No health issues.

Baby number four: Nezuko Rose Gonzalez; birth mother: Cynthia. Brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. No health issues.

Baby number five: Genos Elijah Gonzalez; birth mother: Marion. Ginger hair with more reddish undertones, and brown eyes. No health issues.

Baby number six: Souji Jack Gonzalez; birth mother: Debra. Black hair and brown eyes. No birth defects, though he does have those little holes where the ears are at, but it poses no issue to his health.

Baby number seven: Luffy Theodore Gonzalez; birth mother; Narcella. Brown hair and brown eyes. No health issues.

Baby number eight: Inosuke Seth Gonzalez; birth mother: Patricia. Toshiro was born albino, so his hair is a pretty snow white and his eyes tend to appear pinkish in a certain light, though they are actually a very light blue color. The doctors are concerned with his vision as those born albino tend to have vision problems, but so far, his vision seems okay, but that can always change in the future.

Baby number nine: Shigeo Ace Gonzalez; birth mother: Candice. Black hair, and dark brown eyes. No health issues.

Baby number ten: Katsuki Kenny Gonzalez; birth mother: Violet. Blonde hair and blue eyes. No health issues.

That about sums up the descriptions of my new infants. They're all very cute and unique in their own way.

For example, Souji adores taking baths while Genos seems to loathe them, always trying to squirm out of my grip. Toshiro is probably the worst out of the bunch, always crying and frowning, but I'm sure it's just because he's still adjusting from being outside the womb. Shigeo enjoys reading time, it's basically when I lay them all down on the carpet on their backs and read to them; picture books with simple words on them. Katsuki isn't a big fan of reading time, though he does enjoy chillin' with Alexiz when he plays his video games. Luffy enjoys cuddling against me while James seems to prefer to chill in Alexiz arms. Brook enjoys napping, Nezuko seems content when I sing to her, and Shoto is a quiet little baby.

I honestly adore every single one of them and looking at how Alexiz is carefully cradling Nezuko, I can tell he feels the same way.

I wish I knew what they were thinking sometimes, that's to say if babies can even form a coherent thought rather than think of things based on images or sounds.

 **James P.O.V (A.K.A. Kakuzu)**

It's been a few months since I've been unwillingly brought to this strange world. I sense no chakra and I wonder if it's because there is no chakra around or if I'm no longer able to sense it anymore.

My female caretaker is currently cooing at one of the brats that arrived here soon after I did. I can only assume this is either an orphanage, an admittedly nice one compared to most, or for some illogical reason, decided to adopt all 10 of us. None of the children look familiar to me, so I can only assume I came to this world alone.

The last thing I remember was fighting those Leaf ninja brats and dying. So why am I alive now as a new born infant in a world that doesn't feel like my own?

Whatever the reason it may be, it's going to be a long time before I can even do anything. I would need to first observe my situation more closely and find a way out the first chance I get. Till then I'm going to have to wait patiently till that time comes.

 **Brook P.O.V (A.K.A. Zetsu)**

This world that he currently resides in is not his own, nor is the skin that he unwillingly wears. Even the air he breathes is not what he is used to. He's now been reduced to a sniveling brat who can't hold their bladder.

Not only is this situation degrading, but he feels the influence of his dear mother Kaguya slip away from him every day. He can't phase through objects anymore and he's not sure he ever will be able to. What good is he to his mother if he's now nothing more than a feeble human?

What purpose does his life serve now that he has been stripped of his abilities? Who is he anymore? Certainly not Zetsu, so then who?

 **Shoto's P.O.V (A.K.A Nagato)**

From what he's gathered in the short time that he's been here is that he is now an infant, he's surrounded by other random infants, and that this throws a huge wedge in his plans for world peace.

He isn't sure what he's supposed to do now with his life anymore. Konan is no longer by his side for the first time since they lost Yahiko and he isn't sure how to feel about that. He's never needed a more guiding hand before, but without her here, he's going to have to make do on his own.

He doesn't sense any chakra in his surroundings or in his feeble body, he isn't sure how that's possible as everything is supposed to have chakra.

Until he can figure out his situation better, he's stuck having to be manhandled and babied by two strangers.

 **Nezuko's P.O.V (A.K.A Konan)**

She isn't sure what's going on anymore. Days turn into nights, and everything feels like a blur. One minute she's awake and the next she's being sung to sleep by her caretaker.

She can't sense Nagato near her, in fact, she can't sense anything anymore. And for the first time in forever, she feels helpless. To have something so familiar be stripped away from her leaves her disoriented and a bit scared.

She wishes she was by Nagato, where she feels safe. But she is alone, in a weak body and in a strange place.

Although most our babies were well behaved, side eyeing _you_ Inosuke, they were still babies.

You can't blame them for occasionally keeping you up at night because they're hungry or want to be cuddled. You can't fault them if they pee on you while you're changing them, nor poop through their diaper and clothing. You can't get upset when they vomit all over your clothes. Nor can you cry when they become inconsolable.

But despite all that, you can't help yourself sometimes. Having one baby is one thing, but having to cater to ten babies? It would drive anyone mad after a while.

I'm about this close to a breakdown! Even my patient boyfriend is near his breaking point. But what else can we do other than tough it up and cry in our sleep?

I laid Katsuki on the changer and prayed to Jesus himself that he doesn't pee while I was changing him.

Good news is, Jesus heard my prayer. Bad news is, he doesn't give a shit about it.

"Oh ShiT! BABE, ASSISTANCE! HE'S PEEING, HELP!" I shouted in a panic, forgetting that babies don't exactly like it when you start screaming suddenly.

Katsuki jolted in surprise at my shouting, then proceeded to cry, loudly.

"Oh, no no no no no, baby I'm sorry, mommy's sorry! Mommy didn't mean to scare you! Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." With practiced ease and a smidgen of panic, I cleaned him up and replaced his diaper and clothes with freshly new ones.

I carried him back to the playroom and laid him down among the others. A timer went off on our phones, alerting us that it was feeding time.

"Your turn to make the bottles." I said, picking up Brook and giving tickling his tummy.

"On it." Alexiz hefted himself off the floor and began to prepare the bottles.

After twenty minutes, the babies were fed and asleep.

"Man, I'm exhausted." I flopped onto my bed, allowing myself to sink into the comfortable mattress.

"Yeah, me too. Is it too late to return them?"

"I don't think we can shove them back in the womb."

"Damn."

I smiled and rolled over to him, throwing my arm around his torso. "As if you would give them up so easily. Face it, they got us wrapped around their tiny pinkie."

"True, true." He pecked me on the head and gave me a light squeeze.

We were about to fall asleep when the baby monitor went off.

" _Fuck."_


End file.
